


Best Part

by SummerBrick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT7 Ensemble - Freeform, Showki Centric, dramarama, first win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBrick/pseuds/SummerBrick
Summary: The younger version of Hyunwoo might punch him for his decision, but the current Hyunwoo thought that it was the best decision he had made in life so far.





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a poem for my poetry class:  
> People make mistakes.  
> Mine includes posting this story.  
> Yours includes reading this story.  
> Prevent yourself from making mistakes.  
> There are others, many.  
> Just stop before you can, really.

Hyunwoo looked around to check if there was any camera near them. The younger version of Hyunwoo would punch him to make such decision, but the current Hyunwoo could always blame the overwhelming feeling that caused the act he was about to do.

He approached Jooheon first, knowing that the boy had been working his hardest since day 1. No, not day 1. He worked hard even from before, when it was just the four of them in a team called Nuboyz. Jooheon’s eyes had glimmers of tears, but it made the brown eyes look even brighter than usual. As the older got closer, Jooheon immediately made a grabby hand towards Hyunwoo. Of course, Hyunwoo took it. How could he not? Gently, he pulled the boy under his arms.

“Jooheon-ah, thank you for hard work.” His voice was rough from the crying — something that he wouldn’t expect to do, but he needed to convey his feelings. He had to. Jooheon put his own arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, mumbling _no_ over his hyung’s shoulder where he put his chin on. Before chickening out, Hyunwoo slightly pulled his face away from Jooheon and put a longing kiss on the younger’s forehead.

Hyunwoo’s heart was beating like crazy, anticipating any respond from the younger. He expected that Jooheon would be surprised and politely try to let Hyunwoo go. But Jooheon didn’t. Instead, he buried himself deeper under Hyunwoo’s arms before planting a kiss on the shoulder.

“No, hyung, thank _you_.”

Hyunwoo’s heart melted at the words, and he didn’t plan to let go of the hug anytime soon.

Except he kinda did when the youngest of them squished himself in between them. Changkyun pouted, “Me too, I really want to thank you, hyung, for always being there for us.”

One arm moved away to wrap Changkyun into their circle. Even when his eyes were wet from crying, the youngest still looked ethereal. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but put a heartfelt kiss to the crown of Changkyun’s head. Changkyun’s arms around them tightened, as he let out a soft giggle out of happiness. Jooheon chuckled at the sound, harmonizing with Changkyun’s, making Hyunwoo’s heart beat faster again. He found himself plant more kisses for them after he heard a faint whisper of _I love you hyung_ from Changkyun’s muffled lips.

 

* * *

 

It was easier with Minhyuk, as the boy always craved for any kind of affection. He was crying even harder after they bowed down to the camera — to their fans, alone in one corner of the studio. Hyunwoo called out after him, “Minhyuk-ah.”

“Hyung!” Minhyuk immediately latched his arms around his hyung, burying himself deep into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The older chuckled, as he slightly pulled away to cup Minhyuk’s cheeks and wipe the tears. “Hey, come on, we still have schedule after this, you don’t want to have swollen eyes.”

Minhyuk had the audacity to pout. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll still love me even if I look swollen.”

“Ah, true,” Hyunwoo said, confirming the truth anyway. Minhyuk seemed to lighten up at his words. “Are you finally admitting that you love me, hyung?”

Hyunwoo laughed and decided to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek to prove his point, “But I’ve always loved you, though.”

Minhyuk whined in embarrassment, once again burying his face behind Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“Whatever you say, hyung,” Minhyuk said after a beat of silence. Hyunwoo smiled softly, opting to caress the black hair under his arms. “Good job, Minhyuk-ah, you’ve done so well.”

 

* * *

 

 

He found Hyungwon staring hard at the wall in front of him, before realizing that the younger probably just didn’t want anyone to see his crying face. Hyunwoo approached him and put his arm around Hyungwon’s waist. “Hey, are you okay?”

Hyungwon turned abruptly, seemingly not expecting anyone to get inside his bubble. But it was Hyunwoo, so he let him and gave the older an affirmation, “Yes, hyung, I’m good.”

“Care to tell me how you feel?”

Hyungwon sighed heavily, his body finding the way to get closer to Hyunwoo. “It’s just — it is so much and so overwhelming and I don’t think I could forget about it in the near future.”

Hyunwoo smiled softly, caressing Hyungwon’s back up and down to calm him. He said, “You don’t have to, be it the reminder of what we’ve done to reach this point. We did that, you did that. Thank you, Hyungwon-ah.”

“But —”

“Hey, remember when I suggested that I should be the visual instead of you?” Hyunwoo cut in before he could hear whatever excuse Hyungwon had to say. The younger raised his eyebrow, “From before our debut?”

At Hyunwoo’s affirmation, Hyungwon chuckled, “I wouldn’t forget, ever.”

“I would’ve thought that at least I’d be more handsome than a crying Hyungwon. But look at us now; our visual is crying but he looks like a prince. Our fans are loving it.”

“Hyung, aish, seriously —”

Hyunwoo kissed the spots under Hyungwon’s eyes to make his point. “Wipe the tears for me? We still have photoshoot to go after this.”

“I know, and I will.”

Hyunwoo tried to let go, but Hyungwon held him in place before whispering, “Thank you, hyung.”

“Anytime, Hyungwon-ah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo called as soon as he found his friend in their waiting room. The other looked up upon his name being called, “Yeah?”

Hyunwoo didn’t talk much with Hoseok, but they always had understanding for each other. Hyunwoo reached out to hold Hoseok’s hand and kiss softly at the back of the palm. The man looked a bit flustered at the action. He asked, “Did you really just kiss my hand?”

“And if I did?” Hyunwoo asked back, giving Hoseok a cheeky grin. The other laughed at the respond but didn’t let go of Hyunwoo’s hands.

“Ah, seriously, Hyunwoo, keep acting like this and we would never let you go.”

Hyunwoo smiled and nodded briefly. “That’s the grand plan.”

They just looked at each other quietly before Hoseok made a move to rub Hyunwoo’s hands. “Hyunwoo-ya, thank you for being the best leader for us.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, you know this is just the beginning, right?”

“I know,” Hoseok said. Hyunwoo pulled him into a hug, one that wasn’t too tight like Jooheon’s, but comfortable enough for them. Hoseok’s voice came through his shirt after a while, “Hyunwoo.”

“Hmm?”

Hoseok pulled away from the hug. “I’ll find Kihyunnie.”

Of course, Hoseok would know. They understood each other even without words after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo called as soon as the younger got into the waiting room. There was a flicker of worry and confusion across his face as he approached his leader. As their hands met, Kihyun immediately asked, “Hyunwoo hyung, is everything okay? Hoseok hyung said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Of course, come here,” Hyunwoo said as he stood from his seat and put his arms around the younger’s waist. Kihyun seemed to understand, as he returned the hug while caressing Hyunwoo’s back.

“Kihyunnie.”

“Yeah, hyung?”

“Thank you for taking care of us.”

Kihyun pulled away from the hug and cupped Hyunwoo’s face under his small palms. “Hyung, this is just the beginning.”

“That’s what I told Hoseok earlier.”

Hyunwoo moved one of his hand to fix Kihyun’s bangs. It wasn’t even messy, he just loved the feeling of touching them. Kihyun looked up to him, hands still caressing Hyunwoo’s cheeks.

“Hyung,” Kihyun called.

Hyunwoo hummed lightly to let the younger know that he was listening. Kihyun’s right hand pushed Hyunwoo’s chin down, to make sure their eyes met. Hyunwoo smiled, and Kihyun continued, “Thank you.”

Hyunwoo’s heart tightened at the sight of Kihyun’s beautiful face. Maybe it was a bad idea after all, maybe as a leader he wasn’t supposed to have a favorite. But he just couldn’t help it. The hand that was playing with Kihyun’s bangs moved to the back of Kihyun’s neck, bringing their faces closer together. Hyunwoo took a breath and dived in to kiss Kihyun right on the lips.

To Hyunwoo’s delight, Kihyun’s hands found its way to pull Hyunwoo even closer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, it’s time to — Aigooo…” Hoseok’s voice rang around the room as soon as the door was opened. Behind Hoseok, he could see the others as well.

Hyunwoo pulled away from Kihyun and was almost panic when he saw the disappointment in Changkyun’s eyes. But it disappeared as soon as he saw the flicker of exaggeration that Changkyun always had in him. Changkyun sighed dramatically. “And here I thought Hyunwoo hyung equally loves us.”

Minhyuk pouted as he put his entire weight to the youngest, “I know, right? How could I only get a kiss on the cheek but Kihyun got one on the lips?”

“That’s because Kihyun is his favorite,” Hyungwon answered.

“That’s bad parenting, hyung! You’re not supposed to have favorite!” Hyunwoo was rather amused at the audacity Jooheon had to whine.

Changkyun frowned, “But is it bad parenting though if it only involves the parents?”

Kihyun scoffed lightly at the remark, but the others seemed to grow their own realization.

“Ah! That’s right, you have a point, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon said on behalf of the others.

Hyunwoo smiled at the sight of his members making fun of him, but his heart felt warm. Next to him, Kihyun wasn’t any better. Everyone could tell that his cheeks might hurt from smiling too much and his face was too warm from blushing as much. Hyunwoo felt the need to cut them off before it got too much for both Kihyun and him. “Are you done?”

They only grinned back and gave him nods as affirmations. Hyunwoo added, “Let’s change our clothes and head to the studio then, okay?”

To his surprise, his members approached him instead of leaving the room. One by one, they started planting kisses across Hyunwoo's face. Minhyuk got his right cheek at the same time Hyungwon got the spot below his left eye. Jooheon placed one on his forehead as Hoseok pulled his hands and kiss them both. Changkyun was the last one, and Hyunwoo expected the youngest to pull him down to kiss the crown of his head like he did before. But of course, Changkyun had another idea. He shrugged off Hyunwoo’s jacket and bit his clothed arm, seemingly satisfied to keep his habit even after years. Changkyun lowered his tone as he found his way out the room, “Love you, Hyunwoo hyung.”

“Ah, they’re embarrassing,” Hyunwoo said after Changkyun left the room.

“Get used to it, hyung, we’re not letting you go anytime soon,” Kihyun said as he blinked his eyes beautifully. Hyunwoo couldn’t help it, he pulled the younger again to seal their lips.

The younger version of Hyunwoo might punch him for his decision, but the current Hyunwoo thought that it was the best decision he had made in life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> I started this after they got their Dramarama first win.  
> I love OT7. But I guess Shownu/Kihyun pairing wins.  
> I don’t have the capability to write fluff.  
> I didn’t have poetry class.
> 
> More notes:  
> Congratulations for Jealousy first win! Hope for more wins in the future. :)


End file.
